Enemigos íntimos
by Ginevre
Summary: ¿Pueden dos niños ser sólo niños? ¿Puede el mundo olvidar? Lo último que se pierde, siempre, es la esperanza.


_**Enemigos íntimos.**_

Para Scorpius Malfoy no era nada fácil ser hijo de quien era. Su apellido, antaño respetado y casi reverenciado por todos los alumnos de la Casa Slytherin, concediendo a su portador un estatus privilegiado en ella, ahora era sinónimo de desgracia. Jamás el rubio niño de once años, que apenas acababa de ingresar hacía una semana en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, como todos los alumnos de primer curso, había sentido de forma tan intensa el rechazo, el vacío, incluso el rencor y el odio de quienes debían ser sus amigos desde ahora. Los alumnos de las demás Casas prácticamente lo ignoraban, muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían quién era, pero los de su propia Casa no le permitían olvidarlo ni por un segundo: era Malfoy, nada más; ni Scorpius, ni un niño lleno de ilusiones por la vida, de ganas de vivir aventuras, lleno de inocencia. Era Malfoy. ¿Acaso se podía pedir más? Si sus compañeros querían verle solo, lo estaría, si querían que callase, lo haría, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder su orgullo y dignidad, y ningún amargado como aquellos lograría que lo hiciese.

A solas como siempre, y sintiendo que en el fondo era mejor así, Scorpius salió de su segunda clase de Herbología con el profesor Longbottom, aquel hombre que, ironías de la vida, le había sonreído con amabilidad en un par de ocasiones. Caminaba distraído, ausente, absorto en sus pensamientos, prestando la misma atención a los demás que él mismo recibía, es decir, ninguna. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por tres moles altas y corpulentas a pesar de contar con la misma edad que él – una de ellas penosamente oronda, además – ya era demasiado tarde.

Reconoció a los tres chicos al instante: el chulito con aires de grandeza, Crow Zabini; el arrogante mafioso, Ernest Flint; y cómo no, el obeso, torpe, cabeza hueca e incontroladamente fuerte Forrest Crabbe. Todos hijos de "puros" Slytherin, el ego de todos ellos alimentado por hazañas muy dudosas, que encima jamás serían las suyas, sino de sus padres, o tíos, o vete a saber, que apoyaron al Señor Oscuro en su ascenso, y que milagrosamente se libraron de acompañarle en su caída.

- ¿Qué, hijo de un cobarde traidor? ¿Aún no te has meado en los pantalones y has rogado a la Directora que te lleve con los Gryffindor para lamerles el culo, como hizo tu padre? – el más gordo lo acorraló contra la pared, y los otros dos le rieron la gracia, como auténticos bufones.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Crabbe – Scorpius respondió, amenazador, e intentó esquivarlos y marcharse.

Pero a una señal de Forrest Crabbe, sus dos esbirros atenazaron al rubio, uno por cada brazo, consiguiendo inmovilizarlo. El pasillo estaba atestado de alumnos que caminaban hacia su próxima clase, pero no les importó lo más mínimo.

Él supo que buscaban una víctima a quien hacer pagar su profunda estupidez, y no la dejarían escapar hasta haber quedado satisfechos.

Tampoco nadie pareció reparar en que a varios metros de distancia de donde aquello sucedía, un jovenzuelo moreno, enjuto y con ojos vivarachos, se detuvo en su camino y comenzó a observar la escena, interesado; un niño que le acompañaba y que por un momento se detuvo a su lado, tiró de la manga de su túnica con insistencia para que ambos continuaran, pero el moreno se negó.

- Ve tú, yo te alcanzaré enseguida – el primer niño que se había detenido afirmó, decidido – El otro Gryffindor, pues a esa casa pertenecían ambos, negó con la cabeza, dando al chico por un caso perdido, y se marchó.

- ¿Qué dices ahora, nenita? – Forrest Crabbe incitó una vez más a su presa, soltando una fuerte risotada.

- Mi padre no es un cobarde, y mucho menos un traidor – Scorpius escupió sus palabras, revolviéndose con rabia para lograr liberarse, aunque no lo consiguió.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues mi padre dice que mí tío Vincent murió por su culpa, cuando el cobarde de tu padre lo abandonó a su suerte en la Sala de los Menesteres – afirmó con desprecio – Y todos saben que toda tu familia se arrastró ante Potter pidiendo clemencia, cuando Voldemort fue vencido. ¿Cómo llamas tú a eso, hijo de un cobarde traidor?

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Malfoy intentó alcanzarle con un puñetazo, pero los otros dos lo retuvieron con más fuerza, impidiéndole moverse siquiera - ¡Mi padre trató de salvar a tu tío, pero no pudo! ¡Él sólo se mató, ejecutando un hechizo que sus inútiles manazas no pudieron controlar! ¡Y mi padre no se arrastra ante nadie, ni nunca lo hará!

Al escucharle, Crabbe le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el bajo vientre, que le dejó sin resuello.

- El cobarde eres tú – él declaró cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar – porque no te atreves a decirme lo mismo sin que estos dos gorilas te saquen las castañas del fuego.

Los ojos de su atacante se inyectaron en sangre por la rabia, pero Scorpius continuó mirándolo, desafiante, y se preparó para recibir la paliza de su vida, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, o que al menos fingió haber encontrado. El puño de Forrest Crabbe estaba a escasos centímetros de su nariz y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo, cuando, repentinamente, el orondo niño lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y cayó frente a él de rodillas, fulminado por un _"Desmaius" _razonablemente bien ejecutado para un niño de once años que ni siquiera debía conocer aquel hechizo. Al mirar al frente, Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos: un niño de su misma edad, al que reconocía perfectamente pero con el que jamás había hablado - ni se habían saludado siquiera - y con el que nunca esperaba hacerlo, apuntaba ahora con su varita a Ernest Flint y a Crow Zabini – que aún lo retenían por ambos brazos - dispuesto a fulminar a cualquiera de los dos que moviese un solo pelo de la cabeza.

- Dejadle en paz – el chico, de complexión enclenque al lado de la mole que era Forrest Crabbe, - quien a duras penas consiguió ponerse de pie, tambaleante -, desafió a los tres Slytherin, con voz que no admitía réplica.

Por un momento, los otros tres lo observaron, incrédulos. Flint y Zabini se preguntaron el uno al otro con la mirada qué hacer; soltaron a Malfoy, empujándolo sin miramiento, y se abalanzaron sobre Albus Severus Potter, el niño moreno, delgado, tozudo y osadamente rebelde que aún los apuntaba con la varita sin retroceder ni un paso siquiera. Aún a sabiendas de que la Directora McGonagall no permitía el uso de la magia con fines didácticos o no, fuera de las aulas, Malfoy corrió al lado del moreno y enarboló su varita también, dispuesto a atacar a los tres, si se atrevían a dar un solo paso más hacia ellos; los otros titubearon.

- ¿Por qué has metido las narices en esto? – Scorpius preguntó a su providencial aliado, con voz hostil.

- Se han metido con tu padre – Albus dijo sin más, como si con eso todo quedase explicado.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – el otro gritó, pensando que el chico había perdido la cabeza de repente.

- Nadie tiene derecho a hablar así de tu padre; él hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Además, los padres son intocables – el moreno añadió, convencido.

- Estás loco – Scorpius aseguró, pero su mirada de respeto se topó con los ojos decididos del otro. - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

- Pega tu espalda a la mía.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú no tienes hermanos, ¿verdad? – Albus constató, mirándolo divertido. - Cubre mi espalda y yo cubriré la tuya; dales fuerte, y el resto déjamelo a mí – dijo sin más.

Malfoy no dijo nada, atónito, pero hizo como Albus le pedía. Espalda contra espalda, ambos se aprestaron a la lucha que se avecinaba.

- ¿Vas a defender a este hijo de traidor, hijo de asesino? – Crabbe casi escupió al Gryffindor, clavándole una mirada de profundo desprecio.

- Vas a tragarte tus palabras, y la lengua, y de paso un par de dientes – Albus le respondió, amenazador.

Cada vez más fuera de sí, Crabbe hizo una señal a sus dos compinches, y los tres se abalanzaron contra los dos chicos.

Pronto, un corro de estudiantes se formó alrededor de la pelea, y un Slytherin más se sumó a ella, sin saber realmente por qué se luchaba pero pensando que ganaría puntos ante Forrest Crabbe, quien se había erigido en cacique de turno de su Casa nada más llegar a Hogwarts, haciendo valer su desmesurada fuerza y crueldad, aunque no su escasa inteligencia.

Puñetazos, empujones y patadas su sucedían sin descanso; Albus y Scorpius, a pesar de estar en inferioridad de número, mantenían a raya a los otros cuatro, que sangraban ya por la nariz, el labio, o mostraban un ojo a la funerala. Tampoco ellos mostraban una estampa mejor: Scorpius sentía un dolor lacerante en su mano izquierda, que sabía estaba rota; y Albus sangraba profusamente por la nariz, pero sus puños seguían siendo tan demoledores y certeros como al principio.

- ¡Alto!

De pronto, una voz potente, seca y autoritaria retumbó entre todos los alumnos, paralizando de inmediato tanto en los que aún continuaban peleando como en los que observaban y jaleaban sin cesar. Nadie se preguntó siquiera a quién pertenecía, pues reverenciaban y temían a su dueña, casi por igual.

- ¡Detengan la pelea! – Minerva McGonagall, Directora de Hogwarts, ordenó una vez más.

El silencio se adueñó del pasillo ipso facto.

- ¡Ustedes, los que están animando este despropósito! ¡Dispérsense! ¡Inmediatamente! ¡Si no quieren ver disminuida la puntuación de sus respectivas Casas en diez puntos por cada miembro de ellas que permanezca aquí dentro de un segundo más!

Los alumnos se alejaron de allí apresuradamente, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Pronto, los únicos que quedaron en la escena de la pelea, mirando a la profesora, temerosos, a través de su ojos no golpeados – al que aún le quedaban -, y avergonzados, fueron los seis chicos que hasta hace nada habían andado a la greña, revolviéndose por el suelo, entre puñetazos y patadas.

- No quiero oír ni una palabra – la mujer ordenó, rotunda – Potter, usted viene conmigo. Y en cuanto a ustedes…

- Scorpius viene también – el moreno la interrumpió, decidido – Él peleaba de mi lado – dijo con voz clara, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía por el castigo que se le venía encima; pero no quería abandonar al rubio a su suerte, entre aquellos degenerados.

McGonagall lo miró con furia, pero sin poder ocultar su inmensa sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo osa replicarme? – amonestó a Albus sin contemplaciones.

El chico se mordió los labios. El miedo que Crabbe no le había hecho sentir, ni siquiera con la paliza que le había propinado, se lo estaba dando ella con aquel tono de voz.

- Usted, Malfoy, acompáñenos – sentenció la Directora, sin embargo – Y ustedes cuatro. Se presentarán ante el jefe de su Casa y esperarán mis órdenes. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron, sin palabras.

- Que sepan, los ocho, que sus Casas van a perder cincuenta puntos por cada miembro de ellas que ha participado en la pelea.

Los alumnos de Slytherin la miraron con ojos desorbitados, pues en total eran cinco, y su Casa se quedaría sin puntos si ella cumplía su amenaza; y aún más, tardaría todo el curso en conseguir los puntos suficientes como para que estos le fuesen descontados en su totalidad.

- Voy a llamar a sus padres, y a poner en su conocimiento sus comportamientos indecorosos. Y ya veremos si se enfrentan, además, a un expediente de expulsión.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron, muy preocupados; ambos conocían el carácter estricto y duro de sus padres en cuanto a sus trastadas se refería, y estaban pensando lo mismo: como mínimo, iban a pasar castigados el resto de sus vidas. Siguieron a la mujer, cabizbajos, sintiendo que el mundo se había terminado para ellos.

Ya a solas, ni corta ni perezosa, Minerva redactó seis mensajes relatando con detalle todo lo sucedido, que sendas lechuzas se encargaron de hacer llegar a sus destinatarios, raudas y diligentes.

**~~ooo0000ooo~~**

Un par de horas después, Scorpius y Albus esperaban sentados en el despacho de la Directora, en absoluto silencio, sin atreverse a mover un pelo siquiera, a pesar de que esta todavía no se encontraba allí. La mujer no tardó en llegar, y tras ella, hizo su presencia Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius. Nada más entrar, el hombre observó a ambos, boquiabierto; era cierto que su hijo había peleado codo con codo con el de Potter, tal y como la Directora le había comentado; inimaginable. No saludó a su hijo; simplemente esperó de pie, a un lado de la mesa de la Directora, a la espera del hombre que aún estaba por llegar, y que no se hizo esperar. Segundos después, Harry James Potter entró en el despacho; saludó a los otros dos adultos con ademán educado, y tomó posición al otro lado de los chicos, cruzándose de brazos. Tampoco hizo ademán de acercarse a su hijo.

- Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter, ya he puesto a ambos en antecedentes del acto sucio e indecoroso que han llevado a cabo sus hijos – la Directora comenzó a hablar, con voz solemne, y ambos hombres asintieron con seriedad – Ya que ambos jóvenes han decidido abandonar sus modales juntos, también van a cumplir su castigo juntos, sea el que se decida ahora aquí.

Los dos chicos tragaron con dificultad, mirándose de reojo de un modo reflejo, en busca de apoyo.

- Debo decirles que, como Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, cuyos valores son incuestionables, y diametralmente opuestos a los que hoy se han mostrado aquí, no estoy dispuesta a tolerar entre mis alumnos, sean de primer curso o del séptimo, conductas semejantes, sean estas llevadas a cabo por motivos viles o aparentemente nobles, pues en la violencia jamás reside la nobleza.

Ambos hombres escucharon, imperturbables.

- A pesar de ello, por primera y única vez para los dos alumnos, y será igual mi decisión para los otros cuatro implicados en el incidente acaecido, haré notar como atenuante el poco tiempo que ambos llevan entre nosotros, pudiendo ser ello causa de que aún desconozcan, o quizá no hayan podido adaptarse por completo a ellas, el total de nuestras normas. Por ello, les informo a ustedes, sus progenitores, que Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter, no regresarán a sus hogares durante las próximas Navidades, dándoles con ello oportunidad de que puedan continuar familiarizándose con las costumbres de esta institución, de la que actualmente forman parte. Así mismo, les informo también que ambos permanecerán castigados a realizar servicios a sus respectivas Casas, durante todos los sábados del mes, desde este próximo hasta que pasen las mencionadas fiestas.

Albus y Scorpius se atrevieron a mirar a la profesora, asombrados y con cara de derrota. Y sin poder evitarlo, los dos buscaron el consuelo de sus respectivos padres, pero no hallaron ninguno en sus duros semblantes.

- Dicho esto, ¿quiere alguno de ustedes puntualizar algo, u opinar sobre la decisión aquí tomada?

- Por mi parte, estoy totalmente conforme con ella – Draco fue el primero en pronunciarse, sumiendo a su hijo en la desesperanza.

- Yo sí voy a añadir algo – Harry caminó hasta la profesora, se situó junto a ella, justo frente a los dos "condenados", y clavó sus ojos en ellos.

- Miradme, los dos – les ordenó, tajante.

Ambos chicos hicieron como el hombre les había ordenado, temiendo lo peor.

- Sé lo que ambos pensáis, y os equivocáis; vosotros dos no sois hijos de héroes de guerra – Harry aseguró, con una seriedad que Albus jamás le había visto usar antes – Ni el uno, ni el otro. Sois hijos de hombres normales, que se equivocaron a veces y acertaron otras; pero que lucharon duro por aquello en lo que creían, y que sufrieron más de lo que ambos podréis llegar a imaginar jamás; que tienen grabado muy dentro que en las guerras jamás hay vencedores, pues todos son siempre vencidos: por la pérdida de seres queridos, por el sufrimiento, por el dolor. Por ser hijos de esos hombres, tenéis la responsabilidad, más que cualquier otro, de mantener la paz que ellos, y muchos más, lograron para vosotros – calló durante un momento, esperando a que los chicos asimilaran sus palabras, y después continuó. - Cada cual tiene derecho a pensar lo que quiera, y a expresarlo como mejor le parezca; pero vosotros conocéis la verdad, y no necesitáis defenderla a cada momento, y mucho menos mediante peleas absurdas; pues verdad tan sólo hay una, y nunca morirá mientras la hagáis vivir en vuestros corazones.

Albus y Scorpius bajaron las cabezas, mirando al suelo, avergonzados, mientras McGoonagall y Draco observaban a Harry en silencio, completamente de acuerdo con él.

- La próxima vez que la directora me informe de que ambos os habéis peleado con quien sea por defendernos a Draco o a mí, no os libraréis de pasar un par de noches a solas en las mazmorras del Ministerio de Magia. Y os aseguro que, si por el día no es nada placentero permanecer allí, durante la noche, abrazaréis el terror como vuestro mejor amigo.

- Y yo estaré encantado de apoyarle – les aseguró Draco, con voz firme.

Su hijo lo miró con los ojos como platos, como si no le conociera. Mientras, Albus apenas se atrevía a mirar de reojo a su padre, compungido.

- ¿Está claro? – el moreno les preguntó, traspasando a ambos con una mirada marcial.

- Sí – respondieron ellos, con voces débiles, arrepentidas y asustadas.

- Así lo espero – el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, piedra angular del Ministerio de Magia, dio la reunión por terminada.

- Podéis marcharos – la Directora ordenó a los dos chicos, que no lo pensaron ni por un momento; se levantaron de las sillas con rapidez, y salieron del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando los tres se hubieron quedado a solas, Harry se dejó caer en una de las sillas; parecía cansado. Exhaló profundamente, con frustración.

- Sólo quiero que lleven una vida normal, por amor de Merlín – deseó con tristeza, pasados unos momentos.

- Dale tiempo al tiempo, Harry. Todavía es pronto para que se olviden los rencores que la guerra provocó – McGonagall aseguró al que, para ella, siempre sería su joven y prometedor alumno.

- ¿Pronto? Han pasado diecinueve años, profesora. Diecinueve… - el moreno recordó, amargamente.

- Cuando se sufre tanto como este país sufrió, y durante tanto tiempo, se necesitan muchos años más para aceptar, y aún más para perdonar – Draco aseveró, con voz triste pero solemne.

Sus dos acompañantes se giraron hacia él, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Sabían que él había cambiado, que la guerra lo había cambiado, como a todos; pero aún se sorprendían de cuán poco el Draco Malfoy de ahora – mucho menos arrogante y prejuicioso – se parecía al que caminó por aquellos pasillos como estudiante. Él tan sólo mantuvo serenamente sus miradas.

- Por un momento, hasta a mí me ha dado miedo pasar una noche en las mazmorras del Ministerio – el rubio continuó – Menuda bronca les has echado – sonrió, en un alarde de sinceridad.

- Tengo tres culos inquietos en casa, y casi de la misma edad; lo que no maquina el uno, se le ocurre al otro – él le devolvió la sonrisa, con amor de padre – Te juro que hay noches en que temo volver del trabajo y en vez de encontrarme con un hogar, hacerlo tan sólo con un puñado de escombros. Ya están dos de ellos estudiando aquí; me extraña que James no haya participado en esto también, y no quiero ni pensar cuando los tres se reunan de nuevo entre estos muros.

- James Sirius está castigado por el profesor Slughorn, por defender ante él a un alumno que, según sus palabras, "estaba siendo injustamente tratado" - Minerva le informó, a lo que Harry levantó ambos brazos para dejarlos caer en señal de rendición - Por Merlín, a veces pienso que me estoy haciendo demasiado mayor para esto – ella suspiró, ofreciendo a ambos una mordaz sonrisa, que desmentía por completo aquella observación. – Negaré en rotundo haberla pronunciado, si la frase que voy a deciros sale de estas cuatro paredes, pero la verdad es que vuestros hijos han dado a esos deslenguados una buena lección – afirmó, con una media sonrisa.

Los dos hombres sonrieron también, en el fondo, orgullosos de ellos.

- Bueno, si no se le ofrece nada más, yo me marcho – Harry se puso en pie; alargó su mano derecha a la directora, que ella estrechó entre las suyas con cariño, quizá más viejas, pero no por ello menos firmes – He abandonado el Ministerio de Magia de forma apresurada para venir aquí, y he de regresar a él cuanto antes.

- Claro, Harry, ve tranquilo – la mujer aseguró, comprensiva.

- Adiós, Directora, Malfoy – saludó a ambos con respeto, y salió del despacho.

Draco titubeó por un momento, pero rápidamente, se despidió también de McGonagall – que quedó observando cómo ambos se marchaban, pensativa - y caminó en pos de Harry; lo alcanzó en mitad del pasillo.

- ¡Potter! – alzó la voz para que el otro lo escuchase y detuviese su rápido paso.

Harry se detuvo, y se tomó su tiempo para girarse y devolverle la mirada. Cuando Draco se paró también frente a él, por un momento, el fuerte rencor que separó a ambos en otros tiempos destelló en sus miradas cual espadas afiladas; pero desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado.

- Dime – el moreno respondió, sin más.

- En el hipotético caso… - el rubio comenzó, titubeante; parecía que le costaba decidirse a hablar – en el imposible caso de que nuestros hijos decidieran hacerse amigos – continuó, intentando aparentar un orgullo y arrogancia que en el fondo no sentía - ¿tú te opondrías a que eso sucediese?

Por un momento, Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pillado por sorpresa. Después le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

- No, Malfoy, no me opondría.

Le dio la espalda de nuevo, y continuó su camino.

- Yo tampoco – Harry pudo escuchar en la distancia, mientras se alejaba de regreso al Ministerio de Magia.

Volvió a sonreír, y esta vez, satisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

Seguramente no esperábais este relato viniendo de mí, que siempre escribo historias donde mi pareja favortia, Harry y Ginny, son los principales protagonistas. Si tuviera que explicaros porqué la he escrito, no sabría muy bien qué decir: ha llegado de pronto, de forma rápida, inesperada y contundente. ¿Proveniente de dónde? Quizá de mi errático vagar por la lectura de fanfics de otros autores que hice anteayer, sin saber exactamente qué buscaba, y también sin encontrarlo, quizá porque no era nada en concreto, o porque lo era todo. Pero más que nada, ha venido porque me siento extraña después de haber escrito mis primeras escenas en otro fic, "Regresa a mí", sobre un Harry mucho más mayor, y por ello más maduro. Me gustó hacerlo, pero confieso que me ha dejado un regusto amargo, porque aún no me siento preparada para un Harry tan mayor, aunque la cuarentena le siente mejor que a George Clooney, que ya es decir (^_^). Tenía ganas de experimentar de nuevo con esa sensación, de hacerla mía.

He intentado mostrar mucho de la sociedad mágica existente diecinueve años después, aprovechando las pocas palabras que me he permitido en este one shot: desde la situación política de las familias que participaron en la Segunda Guerra y de la sociedad en general, reflejada en el microcosmos que es Hogwarts, hasta la evolución personal de los dos antagónicos protagonistas de la saga: Harry y Draco. Porque lo que son sus hijos,Albus Severus y Scorpius, lo que ambos muestran, no es más que un reflejo de lo que han aprendido en sus respectivos hogares, de lo que sus famosos padres - y madres, aunque estas no aparezcan en el fic - les han inculcado (por otro lado, mostrado por ellos mismos durante su breve, pero para mí sin desperdicio alguno, conversación en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall).

Y poco queda que decir, nada más que agradeceros a todos los que leáis esta historia la oportunidad que le habéis brindado, y agradecer también de antemano los reviews que pueda recibir.

Me despido ya, esperando de todo corazón que os haya gustado, o que al menos os haya parecido "curiosa".

**Un saludo.**

**Rose.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 13-05-2011: Para los que leísteis ayer este one shot, habréis notado que uno de los dos protagonistas era James Sirius, y no Albus Severus. Cronológicamente, esto es un error, - como bien atenea23 me ha hecho notar en su review -, pues Scorpius es de la edad de Albus, y no de James. Después de pensarlo bien, he decidido ser fiel a Rowling, y para ello he cambiado el personaje de James Sirius por el de Albus Severus, y parte del diálogo de Harry y Minerva McGonagall en el despacho de esta última, para adaptarlo a las nuevas circunstancias. Ruego me perdonéis, pues pasé por alto totalmente la edad de ambos protagonistas, un error grave para un buen fan de la saga.**


End file.
